Impedo Gravida
by CSI Clue
Summary: An AU story set in Lily and Snape's seventh year. A room is required, a spell is cast!


Impedo Gravida

(A seventh year AU story)

Never was the Room of Requirement more . . . required. Severus Snape knew the place existed; he'd come across a note about it in Hogwarts: A History and suspected it was somewhere on the seventh floor but beyond that anything else was conjecture. At the moment it was his last, best hope for seclusion which in itself was amusing, Snape realized.

For an institution as big as Hogwarts, a structure with countless rooms and a sprawling layout, privacy was still difficult to find. The constant spill of students throughout the grounds and along the stairs and corridors made a quiet moment rare, and although Snape could steal away by himself to some remote corner or closet, inevitably someone would come passing by, breaking into his solitude and peace.

The only secrecy a student had lay in the bathrooms, it seemed. Even with curtains drawn, the four-poster beds of the dormitories didn't afford much; Snape still heard far too much of his fellow classmates, their grunts and gasps all too evident to his sensitive ears despite silencing charms.

That wasn't the sort of privacy he wanted, anyway. No, what Snape yearned for was to spend time with Lily Evans without having anyone come by and pull her away. No tutoring for younger Gryffindors, no meetings with committees, no one to point out to her that associating with a Slytherin was wrong.

No one to catch them kissing.

Snape felt himself blush at that, but the truth of the matter was as simple as that. A week ago he and Lily had argued over some minor point of ingredient for a potion, and as each of them grew more heated on the matter, Lily had tossed her wooden spoon aside and yanked on his tie, pulling him into a clash of lips so shockingly hot that Snape had gasped against her mouth. He'd stayed frozen in shock for all of three startled seconds, and then rose to the new and much more delicious challenge by kissing her in return, suddenly ravenous.

They'd had six seconds of passion before the loud clatter of Filch banging through to empty the bins had brought them both back to their senses. Six unforgettable seconds as far as Snape was concerned—time forever encased in his memory as the segment that changed the world.

They hadn't had a chance for privacy ever since, and the torment put an acute edge to Snape's demeanor. He and Lily sat together through Arithmancy and History of Magic classes, barely making eye contact and certainly not speaking. They passed on the stairs, and saw each other across the long house tables at mealtime, but any chance to speak to each other was always in the company of others, and Snape had no intention of sharing any potential conversation with certain ears.

Worse, The Kiss—he'd begun to think of it capitalized, like the title of an epic novel—had set the spark to desires long tamped down. Snape had known Lily Evans for years, and in that time had see her change from a precocious pretty girl into an alluring woman, complete with curves and the natural feminine grace that drew the eyes of any male entity within Hogwarts up to and including Peeves.

Even Peeves had eyes for Lily. Snape found himself torn between gnashing his teeth and wanting to throw himself into the lake, where the icy waters might snuff his body's unseemly responses. At least a poltergeist never had to deal with untimely erections and unobtainable desires.

Hence the longing for the mythical Room of Requirement. As far as Severus Snape was concerned, it could consist of a stone floor and bare walls as long as it had a door that damn well locked.

-oo00oo-

Lily wondered if there was a charm to make people go away. She'd never realized before how many times in her day the little interruptions piled up, and how difficult they made it to get anything important done.

Like finding Sev.

Then snogging him senseless, of course.

It was the _one_ thought that kept her civil to everyone, pushing her façade of easy-going normality. In Arithmancy and History of Magic it was all she could do not to stare at Sev, drinking in his familiar profile as he shared the desk with her. Those cheekbones, those dark lashes . . . despite all his attempts to look intimidating, Lily though he had the face of a poet, lean and melancholy.

The fact that she knew many of the reasons why he looked as he did only added to the hunger inside, her, and Lily found herself wanting to touch Sev as often as possible. She linked her arm with his when walking outside, and brushed the strands of hair that fell into his face when he leaned over his books, stealing comfort in those casual forays into his personal space.

Lily sighed. At first she'd wanted to mother him; making sure he ate regularly and got enough sleep, but after the first five years at Hogwarts that urge had gradually morphed into something else. Something that coincided with seeing him grow taller and stronger, that coincided with her own body's betraying interest in his. Care had become craving, and Lily Evans wasn't sure how to deal with that.

So she'd kissed him. She hadn't intended on pushing it so quickly, but in the heat of that argument, that stupid disagreement about whether the potion called for three drops of Yew sap or two, Lily had reeled him in and mashed her mouth to Sev's.

It made her shiver to think of it; his clean sandalwood scent, the warm softness of his lips, and the quicksilver thrill of his tongue lightly touching hers-all ruined by Filch and his damned cat tromping in like trolls looking for bunnies. Even now she couldn't forgive either of them, and didn't want to. Hundreds of other chambers to clean out, and they had to choose _that_ one at that precise time . . .

And now here she stood, or sat or lay in bed, caught in the terrible edge of not knowing. Did he like it? (Dear God she hoped he did.) Did he want to do it again? (Oh yes, please!) Did she have the courage to ask him? (She'd try, if only she had a moment's privacy to DO so!) And under it all, the hot and ticklish tingle of scrambled urges.

Lily bit her lip and wished for a room and time and Sev; any order would do.

-oo00oo-

Professor Slughorn's office had a tinted glass bookcase in the back, and by fifth year, Potions students knew that it contained books that held particular spells. To get into it, a seventh year student needed a signed permission slip from a parent, or barring that, a note from the Headmaster. The books were accessible by touching one's wand to the lock, and depending on the volume, were time-limited.

Among the many interesting tomes there were formulas for animagus specifications, higher level elemental manipulation, dream control and patronus shaping, Occlumency and Sexual Magic.

Hardly anyone ever borrowed tomes on the first five topics. No, the most worn and borrowed book was Bacchus Romp's classic Potions of Amorous Joy.  Potions of Amorous Joy (now in the thirty-seventh edition) was available in the back room of most wizard bookstores, but at Hogwarts, the current and discreet system for borrowing it existed out of pragmatic and compassionate need. The school copy was ancient and well-thumbed, falling open most often to one of two potions: _Impedo Gravida_ and _Forte Felixus_ both of which were well-known (and often applied) in the adult wizard world.

Any student borrowing it was expected to either memorize or copy down the instructions for whatever potions they were interested in since the book would be automatically retrieved by owl within 24 hours. Professor Slughorn's owl, Merton, was an imposing great horned owl with talons that meant business, and woe to the student who tried to hang onto the book against them.

It was considered a rite of passage to borrow 'the Paj' as it was known, and every eligible Seventh-year had at least one opportunity to do so throughout the year. Snape had borrowed it early on, more interested in the academic applications over the practical ones and had dedicated most of one night copying the majority of the potions onto scrolls, his arched and elegant penmanship making them into works of art.

He'd done it for the practice, for the simple pleasure in acquiring the formulas themselves, compiling and adding them to his growing collection, dimly aware of their purpose, but more interested in the ingredients than anything else.

In the course of the week, that had changed. Snape was aware,_ acutely_ aware of where his copies were, and what they represented. Those thoughts, combined with memories of Lily's kiss were enough to distract him from everything. He went through the motions of life without noticing them, and it was only by Friday, when most of the upper years were off to Hogsmeade that he realized that Hogwarts was emptier than it had been in a while.

Not completely empty, but since most of the students were in their Common rooms or lingering in the dining hall, the rest of the school was fairly unoccupied and settling into a weekend of rest. Snape took a moment to pull his scrolls from their hiding place within the stand of the stuffed raven he kept on his writing desk and shoved them deep into an inside pocket of his robe. He made his way silently to the seventh floor, determined to give the corridor one last long search; if nothing came of it, Snape figured he would find one of the dungeon classrooms and spend the night working on . . . a potion.

The corridor was quiet, the thick runner muffling his steps. Snape had trouble with his feet, which had gotten larger over the last two years. Everything about his body had, and it annoyed him that the hems and sleeves of his clothes were always short now. The only benefit to the process was being able to look down his nose at the other students literally as well as metaphorically. That, and being able to reach the upper cupboards without a chair, the way Lily still had to.

He allowed himself a pang of longing, feeling the warm hunger anew at the memory of the green of her eyes, the little half-laugh she gave when sweetly amused. Thoughts of her sent twinges elsewhere, and Snape took deep breaths, determined to ignore the hopeful reflex of yet another body part that had grown. He glanced up at a truly hideous tapestry of what appeared to be trolls in tulle skirts, and the incongruous sight made him slow his stride in puzzlement.

"Barnabas the Barmy," Snape read to himself from the plaque under it, and winced, looking away. On the other side of the hall, he noticed a wooden door of paneling so light that it neatly blended into the stone wall. The door had a heavy grey river rock for a knob, and below that, a single key jutted from the lock.

He stepped closer and was about to open the door when footsteps approach from down the corridor. Snape looked up to see Lily coming his way, her school robe unbuttoned and fluttering enough to reveal her distressingly short skirt underneath it.

"Sev," she called in a low voice, breathless. Snape froze, fingers on the knob of the door when Lily caught up to him and glanced over her shoulder. "Damn, I think they followed me . . . Sev, I_ need_ to talk to you . . ."

They both heard the distant sound of prattle growing louder, and on instinct, Snape opened the door, ushering Lily inside before stepping as well. He pulled out the key and swung the door shut behind the two of them, glad to have escaped two of the most persistent chatterboxes of Gryffindor, Selena Gorse and Kitty O'Meara.

He and Lily flattened their backs against the door, listening as footsteps approached, slowed, and within a few seconds began to move on. "Not here . . . she must have gone down this back way. I can't wait to tell Lily what Cyril said in Divinations today . . ."

For several seconds they didn't move, waiting until the footsteps faded away before moving. Snape slumped a little and suddenly glanced around the room, suddenly dry-mouthed. Next to him Lily gave a low little 'Oooo' sound as she exhaled, just as impressed.

The room had a low-ceiling crisscrossed with oak beams and a slate floor underfoot. Leaded glass windows on the far side overlooked some of the craggier mountains, and an inviting fire crackled in a squat wood and plaster fireplace bracketed by heavy bookcases.

Two other features stood out, though, and Snape felt his chest lurch at the sight of both a potions station and beyond it, against one wall, a canopied bed.

Lily pushed herself off of the door, taking in a breath. "Wow. I had no idea you'd set up a garret of your own, Sev!"

His denial rose up in his throat, but he swallowed it down and straightened up, trying not to blush. "Yes, well if you want something badly enough . . ."

She spun, looking at him in that direct way of hers, and he forced himself to hold her gaze, hoping his face wasn't too red.

Lily tried to breathe normally but being this close to Sev made it difficult. It had been a lucky break, seeing him head up the back staircase. Thankfully Kitty and Selena hadn't spotted the door, and now all this behind it as well . . .

_Like a wish, granted_, Lily thought for a flash of a second, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you sooner. Sometimes it's merry hell to find a quiet minute around here."

"Agreed," Sev nodded, and said nothing more. She was close enough to sense his restlessness, and without thinking, Lily reached out to touch his tie. Sev looked up, not as much startled as oddly hopeful, and in that one sweet flash, she shifted forward, moving into that intimate whisper-space where they could feel each other's breath.

"I . . . I hate Mrs. Norris," Lily blurted, and promptly felt like an idiot for saying so. The thought had been the first thing popping to mind, and even though it was true, she cringed at the sound of it.

"I detest Filch," Sev rumbled back, one corner of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly. "He's . . . disruptive."

"Yes," Lily agreed. She liked being this close to Sev, feeling his body warmth radiating through his robes and mingling with hers. She felt as if they were dancing without music, close enough to touch and blend together. It felt safe and comforting and tingly all at the same time. Lily looked up at him, aware of his greater height, and managed a timid smile. "And I really don't _like_ to be . . . disrupted."

The tiny smirk was back on Sev's face, and daringly, Lily moved closer, her lips lightly nuzzling the corner of his mouth as she whispered, "Thought about you all week."

"And _I_ thought about you every hour," she heard him reply in a slightly strangled tone. "Every minute within every hour."

Lily wanted to tease him for the hyperbole, but there was something so raw and tender in his words, some honesty in Sev's yearning that both humbled and excited her. That found an echo in her own chest. "Thank you."

This brought a raised eyebrow, and she laughed softly at the familiar chide, but as she did so, Sev nuzzled her lips with his own. It wasn't a proper kiss, and yet the tantalizing brush of mouth to mouth had her quivering, legs beginning to wobble. To stop herself from falling, Lily clutched him, wrapping her arms around his frame.

Just as quickly he embraced her as well, and the wiry strength of his arms around her made Lily relax into them, settling into his hug with a wordless squeak of joy. The comfort washed through her in a wave of calm security, and Lily closed her eyes aware that they were brimming now with unexpected happiness. "Thank you," she murmured again, dimly aware that she was not only addressing Sev, but also everything that had brought them to this point in time.

Even Mrs. Norris.

One of his hands slid up between her shoulder blades, caressing the back of her neck under her hair. It was an amazingly tender touch, those long fingers gently kneading away tension. "Lily," Sev sighed, "this, right here and now is worth every second I've lived up to this point."

Lily giggled, snuffling a little as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? Honestly, Sev—how did I not _know_ this? How did I not _see_ this?"

His arms tightened around her. "You weren't meant to," he confessed. "I _am_ going for an O level in Occlumency."

Slightly exasperated, she pulled back and mock-glared at him. "This isn't the same. It's not about reading your mind, it's more about reading your heart."

"My heart," he echoed, sounding perplexed. "I'm not sure I have one. Ask anyone and they'll deny it."

"Bosh!" Lily growled. "You're arguing with me and all I want to do is snog the daylights out of you."

The shift in his expression was priceless, the slow dissolve of his melancholy into something shyly delighted. He lifted her chin with the edge of a knuckle. "I think I'll let you win this time," Sev murmured, and kissed her.

The buss was light; too light, and Lily impatiently nipped at his lower lip, determined to deepen it. Then he smiled against her mouth and Lily hungrily stroked her tongue along the warm seam, feeling them part tentatively.

The gratifying rush of finally kissing Sev as fully and richly as she'd wanted was nearly too much for Lily's sense of balance and she wobbled, but the arms around her waist steadied her. She took a breath and cupped Sev's face in her hands, savoring the feel of his lean cheeks, and kissed him once more, this time slowing herself; exhilarating in the moment as it stretched out like a shadow at sunset.

How much time passed Lily couldn't tell and didn't care. Sev was in her arms, and this retreat here against his chest, this slow and dreamy interlude could have lasted forever as far as she was concerned, but eventually she heard a low rumble and shot Sev a questioning look.

"You weren't at dinner." Lily announced, and he gave a sigh.

"I was . . . preoccupied. It's nothing; I'm not hungry."

She didn't believe that for a moment, and pulled away enough to look around the room, noticing the details now that the light outside the windows had faded. "You must have something tucked away around here. I _know_ you—an apple, maybe a pumpkin tart?"

He looked decidedly uneasy. "Lily, about this room-"

Before Sev could continue, a little 'pop' announced the Apparation of a house-elf, although Lily didn't see it. A tray full of sandwiches appeared on the edge of the potions table near the cauldron, along with several bottles of butterbeer and a basket of fruit.

"Thank you," Lily called out. She knew the house-elves of Hogwarts preferred not to be seen, but she also liked acknowledging the work they did; the Muggle in her knew that maintaining a place this size took a lot of effort.

"You don't need to thank them," Sev murmured a little impatiently.

Lily shot him a look and shrugged. "Blame it on my parents. Come on, let's have a bite then." She picked up the closest sandwich and passed it to him, smirking. "Slivered salmon and hot mustard—you Slytherins and your twisted tastebuds."

He took the food from her, not really looking at it, but Lily chose another sandwich and waved hers at him. "Cheddar and pheasant, yes!"

Lily looked around for a place to sit, and in a jolt of realization noted that the only spot open was the bed.

-oo00oo-

He saw the exact moment when she noted the bed, and Snape tensed. Would Lily laugh? Would she glare at him and slap his face? Anything was possible, he acknowledged to himself, but at least he had the memory of those kisses to keep. Letting her go had been impossibly hard, and a Salmon sandwich seemed poor consolation even if it did smell delicious.

Lily strode over to the bed and hopped up on it; the action made her skirt flare enough to see her thighs for a moment, and Snape fought a shiver. He shoved the sandwich into his mouth, turning towards the table and absently grabbing one of the bottles.

"I'd like one too," Lily called, so he picked up a second one, the glass clanking.

When Snape turned, she burst into giggles, waving a hand at him. "S-sorry, but with your hands full and that silly sandwich hanging out of your mouth—here, Accio butterbeer . . ."

The bottle in his left hand flew out towards her. Snape pulled the sandwich out except for the large bite in it and chewed as he walked over to the bed. Lily had uncapped her butterbeer, shifting until she was cross-legged on the bed. Modesty had made her pull her robe over her lap and Snape was glad; given how short her dress was, choking was a distinct possibility.

"All right, so my first question is when were you going to tell me about your little nest here?" Lily demanded playfully. She nibbled at her sandwich, waiting for his reply, and Snape took his time, settling his back against the carved headboard under the canopy.

"This room," he admitted, "is as new to me as it is to you. This is the first time I've been here myself, Lily. I suspect it may be the Room of Requirement."

She glanced at him then around the room thoughtfully. "I thought it was just a myth."

"Apparently not."

"So my assumption was . . . myth-placed?" Lily punned. Snape fought the urge to smile, preferring to give her a mock-warning glare instead. She wasn't intimidated in the least by his expression. "It doesn't matter; I'm so glad it's here. That _we're_ here."

"Yes," he agreed. "Although I'm surprised you aren't at Hogsmeade this weekend."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I haven't had to babysit Sirius _nearly_ as much these last two years since James left for Durmstrang; Remus can handle him and Peter for the two days, even at Zonko's."

Snape took another bite of sandwich, secretly glad that Potter had transferred. The official reason had been that he'd wanted more training in Defense against the Dark Arts, although Snape knew perfectly well that unofficially it had been the alternative to expulsion. James Potter had too much magical talent and too little focus; Durmstrang would give him some much needed regulation and routine.

It had been a good choice; without James to egg him on, Sirius was a better student and didn't bully everyone nearly as much as he used to. Snape knew Lily had a calming influence on all of Potter's old gang and without it most of them would be failing their courses.

"What about you?" Lily broke into his musings.

Snape gave a round-shouldered shrug. "I prefer here."

"I know," Lily sighed. "And I don't blame you. We'll be leaving Hogwarts soon enough, the both of us."

And it was true; on the strength of Slughorn's recommendation, Snape had an offer to take over a run-down potions shop in Godric's Hollow in the coming June, and Lily was up for Auror training at the Ministry at about the same time. They'd talked about their futures before in an off-hand way, neither of them fully committed to anything just yet.

Snape finished his sandwich hurriedly, washing it down with the butterbeer. Lily glanced over at the potions table. "At least the room knows what you like to do for fun."

"Fun," he echoed, feeling a sense of panic. Lily looked up at the canopy bed and Snape saw the faintest of blushes along her cheeks.

"Fun. Don't give me that, Sev—brewing potions is your favorite thing in the world."

"Not at the moment," he told her, the heat coming to his face. "It's been somewhat . . . superseded."

That made her laugh, and Lily flopped backwards on the bed, managing to look graceful in her loose-limbed delight. "I'm not very good at this, am I? I don't know how the other girls manage to chat up boys. All I know is how to boss them around."

Snape sighed. "I know even less than that."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We're a pair. Listen," she rolled to look at him. "I've been feeling this way about you for a while now. Wanting more than just being friends, you know. I'm not completely sure what it is, but it's huge, and I'm not going to fight it anymore, Sev. You've always meant a lot to me, but now . . ." she held a hand out to him and Snape crawled over to her, his long hair dangling. He flopped down beside Lily, taking the time to enjoy the sight of her so relaxed and free.

"I wished for this," he told her. "I wanted more than anything, a room where I could talk to you without anyone else around. A room with a door that locked."

Lily looked at him, her expression serious, but with a twinkle deep in her green eyes. "And now we have it."

"We do," he nodded, reaching a finger to stroke her cheek. "Although I don't want you here against your will."

"Oh this isn't against my will at all," She protested, smiling, and then her expression shifted to one of uncertainty. "Is it . . . against yours?"

He gave a low chuckle. "Hardly."

"Good!" Lily slid a hand around his neck and pulled him down into a quick kiss. He wanted more, but she broke away and whispered, "I . . . I know what we can make. In the cauldron."

Snape swallowed, catching the strain in her voice, that blend of hope and hesitation he understood very well. Carefully he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Lily, only if you want to. Just being here with you is more than I'd hoped to ever have."

"Yes, but, but . . . I want more," came her soft confession. "I know that's selfish of me, but this may be the only chance we have before we leave, Sev. I've wasted _so_ much time . . ."

That little regret was too much and he dropped a kiss on her mouth to sweep it away. Lily clung to him eagerly, and it was a while before they slowed down, both of them grinning.

She'd had a copy of Impedo Gravida tucked away for ages, ever since confiscating it from Sirius, who had been planning to sell it to the highest sixth year bidder among the all the Houses. Remus and Peter had thought it was hilarious, but Lily knew that if word of the proposed auction had gotten out that Griffyndor would probably lose Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of the year.

-oo00oo-

Lily generally kept it secreted down at the bottom of her trunk, under the stuffed alpaca-wool squid Sev had given for her birthday two years ago, but for some reason she'd been carrying it tucked away in her inside robe pocket, jumbled in with a few spare quills, a small bag of owl treats and a preserved weasel foot.

Sev didn't seem surprised when she fished it out, and when he pulled his own copy free of his pocket Lily found herself caught in a splutter of embarrassed giggles. The realization that the two of them had been thinking along the same lines was gratifying and arousing and a little scary as well, so for a few minutes it was difficult to meet his eyes.

Then Sev spoke. "Lily, I'm not going to be very good at this. Anything I know about intimacy is theoretical, and nothing in the muggle world has ever been very helpful either."

She tilted her face up and nipped his chin, whispering, "I'm in the same boat: lots of reading, not much practice, but honestly, given those kisses, I think we're going to have a lot of fun with . . . applications!"

He said nothing, but the warm gleam in his dark eyes made Lily's pulse jump a bit, and after that it was easy to get started. They both ditched their robes, and Sev rolled his sleeves up as well.

"Tie," Lily reminded him with a grin. They'd both seen Remus nearly set his face on fire when the end of his tie fell into a flame-fed potion the class was making in their first year. Sev tossed it onto the pile of robes at the foot of the bed, and then turned to look at the formula.

They had the ingredients; the magic lay not in the components but in the pattern of combination, and Lily was glad that it was just complicated enough to keep her occupied. She took charge of the table, cutting, crushing and grinding up the required amounts of ginger stems, dragon tongue, jellyfish strings and the inner petals of black rose. Each required a different method of preparation and Lily took her time making sure each item was as perfect as possible.

Sev mixed passion fruit oil and finely ground lowland chalk powder into a thin syrup, letting it heat up until it bubbled lightly. Lily admired the easy way he handled the base, stirring it smoothly.

"I think it's ready for the rest of the ingredients," he told her quietly. "What comes first?"

"Roses." Lily carried them over, the slivered petals gleaming on the little tray she held them on. Sev took them from her and dropped them into the potion. They dissolved with little puffs of scent. Next came the dragon tongue, the tiny cubed chunks bobbing for a moment before sinking. One by one the ingredients went into the cauldron and slowly changed the color to a lush and creamy pink.

Lily took a cautious sniff, smiling at the scent of steamed roses that now drifted upwards. "I think it's ready."

Sev stepped forward and also breathed in the perfume, a faint smile on his face. "I believe so. Shall we?"

Lily nodded. She fished out her wand—a lovely willow number—and held it out to Sev, who took it and pulled out his own. Carefully he dropped both into the potion.

The two wands bobbed for a moment and sank, returning to the surface within a count of five. Sev used wooden tongs to fish them out again. They now had a soft rose gleam to their wood, and Lily realized both were perfectly dry.

Within moments, the potion left in the cauldron evaporated with a little hiss and the scent of roses.

Lily took her wand from Sev, handling it gingerly. It felt slightly warmer, but that was the only change to it. She looked up at Sev, who in turn was staring into the empty cauldron. "And now?"

"Now you and I can cast Impedio Gravida at any time by wandtouch. All we need do is touch either ourselves or our . . . lovers, and the effect will last for a day."

Lily turned the wand to Sev, saying nothing. He reached for shaft of her wand, pulling it towards his chest until the tip of it pressed against his thin, worn shirt.

Sev nodded, and dry-mouthed, Lily whispered, "Impedo Gravida."

A soft rose glow flared along the wand and passed into Sev; he gave a quiet sigh as it did. Lily pulled her wand away. "Did . . . did it hurt?"

"Not at all," Sev replied in a bemused tone. "One of the gentler bits of magic." He lifted his wand uncertainly and looked at her, his long hair hanging past his collar and to his shoulders. "Lily, just because we've done the potion and cast the spell doesn't mean that I expect . . . that we must . . ."

She understood what he meant, and glided closer, stepping into his arms and looking up at him. "I know what _I_ want, Sev, but if you'd rather not-"

Sev shuddered against her, and Lily knew he was battling desires as strong as her own. She pressed against him, gratified when he gave a low groan. "I'd rather. I simply needed to know if you did as well."

His formality was one of Sev's charms, and Lily laughed, feeling a surge of desire and delight welling up in her. Her hands tightened around him, and she gave a purr.

"Come with me," Lily murmured, and led him to the bed.

It was easy to stretch out with Sev on the duvet, to roll into his arms and give herself permission to explore his face with her kisses. His skin was warm, and the little scrape of his light beard stubble reminded her that Severus Snape wasn't a boy anymore. Lily discovered that he liked having his neck nibbled, and that the tickle of his long eyelashes against her cheek was as sweet as the kiss along her jawline.

The synch of their desires flowed between without a need for words; Lily undid his shirt to marvel at the lean muscled chest he'd been covering up, and shivered when Sev bit his lip at the touch of her hands along his nipples. Lily knew generally what a man's body looked like; at a school as crowded as Hogwarts it was, it was easy enough to catch people in their underwear during odd hours of the day, but the happy joy of uncovering Sev's body had her restless and excited. He was pale of course, but lean and sinewy, and she loved running her hands over his skin.

When his long, clever fingers touched the zipper along her spine, Lily gave a hurried nod, adding, "Yes, please."

He blushed; she watched the faint tint of pink rise up along his cheekbones. "You are so beautiful," Sev told her quietly, and took a deep breath. Lily felt the tug of the zipper moving down, felt Sev's hand guiding it, and the seductive sensation made her wriggle. She pushed up a bit, letting the top slide down enough to pull her arms from the sleeves, glad that her brassiere was one of her nicer ones; rich blue with little stars and comets embroidered along the edges.

-oo00oo-

Snape ground his teeth, fighting against the nearly uncontrollable desire that flared through him at the sight of Lily lying half-dressed in his arms. The sweet rounded flare of her breasts rising up from the pretty lingerie. Her hair was tangled, her green eyes bright, and Snape knew that whatever else happened, this vision of her would stay with him always.

"Sev—" Lily straddled him, bringing heat and friction to a part of him that craved it; he groaned, hands slipping around her and pulling her down to him.

"Shhhhh," he murmured, his whisper hoarse. "This is perfect, my love."

It was, and in so many ways he couldn't verbalize to her, but foremost was the warm weight of her, a physical sensation that Snape surrendered himself to. He'd never gotten hugged before meeting Lily, and now, this ultimate press of intimate warmth was a bliss that threatened to overwhelm him. He reached up to cup her cheek, feeling himself smile. It made his face feel odd, but Lily smiled back and bent to kiss him.

Snape wanted time to slow, wanted to enjoy this intimacy of heat and sighs and tongues, but his body throbbed fiercely, and he felt his hips rock up against the body straddling him. Lily moved with him, her weight shifting in rhythm for long seductive moments.

"I . . . I want you Sev," she whispered to him, her tone slightly strangled. "Please . . ."

It took only a few awkward moments to shuffle out of the rest of their clothes, and Snape found himself caught between embarrassment at his own nudity and the awed thrill of seeing Lily's.

She bit her lips and blushed, "Hold me."

He did, pulling her down to him and kissing Lily anew, letting his fingers glide over her newly bared skin. She was a masterpiece of curves and softness, and Snape felt a stunned reverence in being able to touch her.

Lily in turn touched him, and he fought his skittish impatience long enough to appreciate her palms along his shoulders, her kisses down this throat. Lily breathed into his face, her eyes dark now with desire, and he knew what they both needed.

Carefully Snape reached between them, aware of the mechanics necessary and yet fighting himself to be gentle. He pushed the head of his shaft between her straddling thighs, and at the touch of him, Lily wriggled, bracing one hand on the mattress, the other moving to help him. A shift, and suddenly Snape felt himself stroke into Lily;_ into_ Lily and the unbelievable pleasure made him groan deeply. She gave a breathless moan of her own and began to move; the sensations suddenly multiplied off the scale in a cascade of pleasure. Snape slid his hands to her bare waist and pushed, rocking with Lily in strong thrusts, lost in the lush and beautiful joy of finally joining with her.

It didn't last long, but when Lily squeezed her knees against his hips and gave a low keen, her entire body clenching around his, Snape gave a hoarse cry of his own and the molten rush of orgasm surged through him, burning away all doubt and fear, leaving him completely bare, body and soul for the first time in his life.

Lily slumped on top of him, sighing deeply and it was the most natural thing in the world to put his arms around her and drift off to sleep.

-oo00oo-

Snape woke first, aware that although the room was darker now, the warmth of Lily curled around him kept him comfortable. The fire in the grate made golden light flicker over them, and Snape turned his head to look at Lily, holding his breath so that he didn't wake her.

The dancing light made her all the more exotic, and her long lovely lines brought a surge of renewed desire, but Snape concentrated on studying Lily's face, striving to lock that dear sight into his memory. She had always been lovely, but more important than anything else right now, she was with _him_. Snape tried to grasp that fact, but it was too big for him to accept just yet.

She smelt wonderful. Lily always did; her skin held a scent Snape knew he'd recognize anywhere, but the new hint of salt and passion to it made him proud to have helped create it. Gently he brushed his nose along her shoulder and felt her stir, saw her smile even though her eyes were still closed. "That tickles."

"I can stop," he offered, but took his time doing so. Lily laughed and tugged until he was looming over her, and this time it was _his_ hair that hung down.

"I thought it was supposed to hurt," she murmured up into his face. "I thought there would be bleeding, like in all the romance books."

"Blood?" Snape tensed and looked down the length of her body, which was a mistake, since the sight of it lush and naked made his body respond with almost painful speed. Lily snaked one hand down to curl around his shaft, cupping it gently.

"No blood," she assured him. "Even though this was my first time, Sev. God it was wonderful!" Lily blurted happily. "I just wanted you so much, and once we um, got started, well I just sort of . . . came."

Snape felt his face heat up, but not as much as the parts of him currently being toyed with. He wished he could sound worldly and confident, but this was Lily, who prized honesty, so he dropped his mouth low to her ear. "It was my first time too, Miss Evans."

Lily shot him a pleased look and he added, "The first with another person anyway."

That earned him a giggle and a squeeze that made him moan in pleasure. Lily caressed him for another moment, then reluctantly let go and stared up at him so intently that Snape held his breath.

"I love you, you know," Lily murmured. "I just wanted to you hear that, Severus Tobias Snape. To know that."

He blinked as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. Snape couldn't breathe, and the hot prickle of tears welled up. To hide them, he lightly stretched out on top of her, kissing Lily's face desperately. "Lily, Lily . . . I've always loved you, loved you for _years_—"

"Yes?" came her wondering whisper, and the uncertainty in her voice crazed him a bit, echoing his own insecurity. Snape braced his weight off of her and brought a hand up to cup her cheek, making her leaf green eyes meet his even as her arms went around him.

"Yes. From the moment you smiled at me and let me hold your hand back in Spinner's End. You were what kept me sane long enough to get to Hogwarts and since then I've always looked to you as my guiding star, my dearest treasure, my heart's content," he murmured hoarsely. "Lily, I'm not handsome like James was, and I don't have the family name and lineage that Sirius does, but when I'm with you, I feel head and shoulders over them or anyone else. You," he choked a bit, "make me a better man simply by letting me stay close to you."

She was crying too hard now to reply coherently, but Lily wrapped her limbs around him, and in between the wet kisses and soft wordless murmurs, Snape found himself thrusting into her once more. She clutched him and her sobs became little gasps. Lily spurred him on with her heels behind his hips, her teeth finding his shoulder in a nip that mingled pain and pleasure in a blackly exciting way.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Arithmancy tables, determined to draw out this intimate pleasure as long as he could for both of them, but the sweet rocking of Lily's hips and the little growls she made had Snape speeding up against his will. His body began to tense, but he sensed that Lily was still building, so he deliberately slowed his pace and pressed his mouth to her ear, his whisper ragged and deep. "Come for me Lilylove, I need you . . ."

Snape didn't have time to gloat; Lily tensed and arched her hips up, body quivering. The unbelievably sweet squeeze of her cleft around him left him thrusting hard, pouring himself into her. It took effort not to collapse on Lily, but Snape withdrew from her and dropped himself to one side, dazed but happy.

-oo00oo-

Lily rolled to press a hand to Sev's chest, feeling the hard and steady beat of his heart against his ribs. She snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder and gave a contented sigh, even as she murmured. "We need to wash up, the both of us."

"In a moment," she heard him grumble. "I'm lying here in a state of utter bliss, and I'd like to savor it a bit longer." He punctuated that statement with a kiss to her temple, and Lily smiled.

"That's another thing—I didn't realize bliss would be . . . sticky."

"It's a sacrifice I am willing to make," Sev told her through a yawn.

She snickered and moved to sit up, but not before kissing him lightly. "Think there's a loo of requirement around here?"

Even as she asked it, Lily spied a small door on the left side of the fireplace. She hastily grabbed Sev's discarded shirt and made her way to it. On the other side was a tub on vulture clawed feet, a stone washbasin shaped like a fish, and a ScourClean Hovering Showerhead that was tethered to a loop in the wall.

Lily had just begun to shower when a cool breeze and a face peeking around the shower curtain revealed Sev, who stood uncertainly until she beckoned him in. "Don't slip."

She felt such an odd mix of emotions, standing naked under the hot water with him, playfully scrubbing and being scrubbed in return. Sev's hands were gentle and slow, trailing over her as if memorizing her skin. Not that Lily minded, but she was far more interested in learning about his body, which was sinewy and pale, with corded muscle along his limbs. A small patch of straight fine hair grew in the center of his breastbone, and the tiny trail of fur ran down to his navel and beyond in graceful dark calligraphy to the thicker and more wiry fur around his manhood.

It was, Lily thought, a gorgeous thing, veined and heavy, and certainly much better looking than the descriptions about them whispered among girls in the dormitories. Those with brothers didn't think much of them, but for girls like Lily, with no previous knowledge . . . experience made all the difference. She definitely appreciated this lovely chance to learn about male wands first hand, as it were.

A thought occurred to her and she looked up into Sev's wet face. "Doesn't it hurt, to straddle a broomstick?"

"Hurt?" he glanced down to see Lily slip a palm around his shaft, which immediately flexed in response, making her giggle.

"I do believe it likes me," she murmured, amused and flattered by his blush.

"It can be hurt," Sev muttered thickly. "I suppose that's one of the reasons Quidditch uniform trousers are so padded, not that I care."

"No wonder everyone groans when there's a bludger to the broomshaft during a match."

"Lily . . ." He sounded distant now, and she stroked his shaft more firmly.

"Oh it's growing!"

"It will do _more_ than that if you keep caressing it," Sev assured her, gripping her wrist. She wanted to pout, but the hot and slightly dangerous look in his dark eyes made her shiver instead. "I've been satiated, but not satisfied, so be careful what you choose to do, Lily Evans."

She loved that purr of his, the one that others found arrogant but that she knew to be Sev's confident tone so Lily merely smiled and gently released his shaft. "Just curious. It's so very different from what _I've_ got."

"Then perhaps it's time for a proper comparison in a location not quite so dangerous," Sev told her, still purring a bit as he wrapped a towel around her. "Someplace warmer."

Lily thought they'd go back to bed, but Sev steered her towards the fireplace instead, and the thick, clean rug of blue yak fur that lay before it. The proximity had warmed it, and Lily felt mischievous as she stretched out on the pelt, smiling up at Sev. His dark eyes gleamed as he dropped himself next to her, only slightly self-conscious now.

"So," Lily teased him. "I'm a girl. I have a bit more curve to me than you do. _You've_ got the angles."

"Obviously," he sniffed, but there was a tiny lift to the corners of his mouth. "That much I _was_ aware of." She watched as he wrapped his arms protectively around his knees. Sev's long hair was damp and hanging down, and Lily wished she could sketch him.

"Be nice," she murmured, rolling on one side and propping her head up into her palm. "Yours is the first man's body I've ever seen naked, you know. That is, outside of books."

"Given what I've heard about the Griffyndor common room that's remarkable," Sev replied, working to keep a straight face.

Lily laughed; if he could joke, he couldn't be too self-conscious. "No nudists in _our_ common room, although I heard there was one in Ravenclaw a few years back. They said Xeno Lovegood used to go sit in the owlery in the starkers, talking to the birds as they came in and out. I think he runs that alternative newspaper now."

"I fail to be surprised," Sev told her, and scooted closer. "However, I'm far more interested in the present moment."

"Quid pro quo?" Lily asked him. "Or would that more properly be quim pro quo?"

He looked slightly shocked at her language, but Lily quickly slid one leg up and around his waist as she leaned back on her elbows. Now her knees were around him, and the parting of her thighs let her cleft gleam in the firelight with what she realized was erotic allure, given the way Sev blinked.

"How . . . beautiful," he murmured, twisting and leaning forward until his hands were on either side of her hips. Sev seemed fascinated by the tawny thatch between her legs, and raised one hand to stroke it with a knuckle. "Such an enchanting mystery, Lily. Delicate, yet dangerous."

"D-dangerous?" she stammered as Sev's long fingers traced a path through the soft curls and down along the slick creases. The ball of one finger glided over the spot that made her shiver with pleasure.

"Oh yes," he replied distractedly. "Oh yes. My father assured me that all women had one sure way of trapping a man, and that I too, would be unable to resist its bewitching powers."

Lily rolled her hips as he kept caressing her, the heat of his breath against her thighs now. "It's not evil, Sev. I p-promise you it's not."

"Not yours," he purred back, and she glanced down to see him flash her a tender look. "Everything about you promises the best, and I am the luckiest man in Hogwarts right now. Possibly the luckiest in the entire country."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far-" Lily began, but her words died off as Sev dropped his head and pressed a kiss against the sensitive edges of her cleft, his lips warm.

-oo00oo-

There was a benefit to having a half-blood background, Snape realized. Muggles might not know magic, but they had a lot of other practical knowledge, and they learned it far earlier than wizards did. On matters of sex, hands down, up and sideways, Muggles definitely had the advantage.

Having lived among Muggles, Snape had gotten fair exposure to the facts of life along with the flourishes, alternatives and variations on it. There were books of course, and the telly, along with films and the magazines easily purchased, all of them devoted to the naughtier bits of the body. The wizarding world was far more old-fashioned of course, and generally Snape didn't give the matter much thought, but at this moment he was grateful that he'd learned enough to please Lily.

Her body was a beautiful thing, curvy and smooth, a composition of muscle and velvety skin over a perfect frame. Snape loved the smattering of freckles across her shoulders, and the tracery of blue veins along her inner wrists. He loved the way her hipbones jutted out above her thighs, and most of all, he loved the soft heat under his tongue as he pressed intimate kisses deep between her legs. The flavor there held a tang of himself, but only a small one; mostly it tasted of clean, sweet Lily with the tiniest hint of bath soap.

She wriggled and gasped, but Snape understood that it wasn't out of shock or displeasure—far from it. Each breathless sigh and grind was perfect vindication that Lily Evans was aroused. The sudden trickle of slickness made him groan, and delicately, Snape turned his attention to the firm little bud hidden deep. The lightest of kisses made her shiver, and it didn't take long until Lily was arching up, her long fingers gripping the yak fur and making soft little cries of joy.

He lightened the pressure of his tongue and gave a last lingering kiss before brushing his mouth along the inside of her thigh and over the top, resting his chin there like a contented dog. Snape _felt_ rather like a contented dog, pleased with making Lily happy. Certainly his own body was demanding attention, but he was in a position to ignore it for a while and simply relish the warm joy of watching Lily give a sleepy sigh and smile down at him.

"That. Was. Wonderful," she announced in a voice tinged with astonishment. "Oh Sev that was like butterbeer on caramel toast, it was like somersaults on a broom!"

"As good as all that?" he tried not to sound too pleased, but Lily reached down to stroke his cheek.

"You're a man of talents. I'd be jealous if I didn't know better."

"Fortunately you do. Let's just say I've spent time with theories that I'm delighted to put into practice."

"I thought you said nothing in the Muggle world was very helpful," Lily accused with a small smile.

"It wasn't . . . until now," he admitted grudgingly.

Lily patted the rug next to her invitingly. "My turn . . ."

Snape hesitated, but slowly stretched out on his back, putting one arm behind his head to cushion it. The yak fur felt nice under his bare skin, and there was still enough light to see Lily as she leaned over his hip, her hair cascading around her shoulders. "Oooooh!"

"It's not that impressive," Snape muttered, his face hot. He knew for a fact his endowment was generous compared to those of most of the other students, but it hadn't done him much good up to this point since wizard robes tended to obscure gender-lines.

"I think it is," Lily countered, circling a hand around his girth, which swelled again at her gentle touch. "Does it hurt to . . . expand like that?"

"No," Snape sigh trailed off into a low moan. "Have a care, though."

"I would have thought it was tired out by now," Lily replied.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I can't tell if you're being coy or serious."

She nearly started to pout, but looked down and smothered a little snort instead. "You'd think I imperiused this thing."

"You probably have," Snape agreed, fighting to control his breathing as her fingers toyed along the length of his shaft. "Lily-"

"Tell me what feels good," she murmured, settling down close, her breath along his thigh. "I want to be as nice to you as you were to me."

He bit back an astonished swearword and blinked, not sure of what to say. Lily's very nearness had Snape quivering, and he didn't want to move, afraid of spoiling the moment here in the firelight. Her mischievous smirk promised teasing of the sensual sort, and he raised himself up on his bony elbows to look down along the length of his body at her. "I . . ."

"This?" she asked, and pressed little warm kisses along the length of his shaft, and Snape found himself gripping the yak fur under himself tightly to keep control.

"_Don'_t do that," He pleaded in a strangled hiss, and Lily looked up, worried.

"Is it painful?"

"No," came his admission, "but I shall lose control if you do much more of that, Lily my love."

"Oh good," came her cheeky reply, and before he could object again, Lily slid her tongue around the blunt head and slipped it into her mouth.

Snape swore, his head falling back as his body gave into the rush of pleasure surging between his thighs. This intimate gift-particularly from Lily—was unexpected and so sensual that he found himself unable to last, although he tried. Moments later he felt the relentless surge of his orgasm rise, and rocked his hips up. Snape tried to warn Lily, but his words died away in a deep growl of satisfaction. He rolled his head forward, shuddering, dimly aware of Lily's fingers around him in a softening caress.

He risked looking, and the pearly splashes of semen against the corners of her mouth and down her chin looked both erotic and amusing. Reaching a hand to her face, Snape murmured a cleaning charm as he wiped his fingers over her features. Lily leaned into his touch, like a contented cat, and licked her lips before he could draw a thumb over them.

"A souvenir," she smiled at him. "Not a bad flavor. So . . . that was all right then?"

"I give you permission to perform the Killing Curse on me," Snape told her, "Do it now and I will die as the happiest man in Hogwarts."

Lily crawled up the length of his body, a little alarmed at his serious tone, and the warm weight of her was very welcome as far as he was concerned. "No dying," she chided him. "And certainly not through _that_ curse! Bad enough we've been hearing about You-Know-Who these last two years without bringing that specter into a moment like this!"

"It was," Snape assured her, "A joke, and a poor one at that. You'll forgive my lack of practice, it's simply that I don't know what else to say beyond thank you. That was supremely wonderful."

She looked mollified for the moment and shifted to lie beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank _you_, love. I suppose I'm overreacting a bit, but honestly Sev—we've got only a few months and then we're out there in the world, and I don't know about you but I'm not nearly as confident as I'm supposed to be! Oh yes, I've got the marks to be an Auror, but it's different out there, up against everything we've been taught."

"Yes, I know precisely what you mean," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her and pulling Lily close. "I've heard things—I _know_ you don't approve of my associating with . . . certain Slytherins," Snape hurried on, "but it's useful to listen to them boast and run their mouths. Wilke's a sadist and Rosier's headed for Azkaban, but it's been easy to ask the right question here and there for more information."

"You're telling all this to Dumbledore?" Lily asked him, and Snape nodded.

"He asked me to keep an eye on Pettigrew; said that Peter was sucking up to people who would be a bad influence," Snape admitted. "Pointed out that I was in a unique position to help."

And he had been; since James' departure the pecking order at Hogwarts had shifted drastically, and as far as Snape was concerned for the better. Black had turned to Lupin for friendship with the result that the pair of them were less likely to get into trouble than before, despite Lupin's unfortunate malady, but in the shuffle, Pettigrew was at a loss, and was growing closer to the Slytherins. Snape supposed there must have been a streak of masochism in the boy; he seemed to thrive on the abuse heaped on him.

"Peter," Lily sighed. "I've no idea what he's going to do after June, and truthfully, I'm not as interested in his future as I am in . . . ours."

That last word made his pulse jump, and Snape tightened his arm in response, thinking how sweet it sounded. "It's a subject that appeals very much to me as well."

"Good. I . . . I want . . . I want-"

"—us," Snape finished firmly for her. "There is no going back after this night, Lily. You are mine."

"Yours?" she lifted her head to catch his eye. "Oh really?"

"And I am _yours_, of course," Snape replied, his loftiness softened by a slight smile. "If you will have me."

"I've _already_ had you," she pointed out. "And I must say that you're a pleasure I intend to indulge just as often as we both can manage it."

Snape held up a hand, and something small and silvery flew though the air into his palm, twinkling in the firelight. He turned it over in his fingers and shifted to face Lily, handing it to her. "In the interest of negotiation, I think you should have this."

"Accio without speaking; I'm impressed," Lily laughed, and then her expression shifted when she took what Snape held out.

-oo00oo-

Lily felt her breath stop for a second. The little ring glittered, a band of twisted silver with glittering chips of ruby embedded into it. She looked from it to Sev, who was staring at the ring as well.

"Back when she was a student, my mother hid a sack of gems and one brick of Goblin smelted silver here at Hogwarts. She told me where to find them before I arrived," Sev murmured. "How _she_ acquired them I do not know, but because of them I've been able to stay here in passable comfort these last seven years."

"Sev . . ."

"Shhh," she heard him tell her. "At the moment I have enough to invest into the potions shop in Godric's Hollow. Old Hamish West has all but given me the keys, and I have a promising list of potential clients thanks to Slughorn's parties. It's small but it will be my own, Lily. I would prefer it was _ours_."

Lily blinked, feeling her heart rise up in her chest so quickly that it was almost painful. "You'd have to put up with me Apparating daily to the Ministry, and working hours no sensible person would keep," she babbled. "And it would be dangerous, Sev—I'm going to make some powerful enemies."

"And _I_ will constantly reek of ingredients," he replied. "Everything from armadillo bile to bubotuber pus. My temper can be vile when I'm interrupted at cauldron, and I'm not one to socialize with the neighbors."

"We wouldn't be able to start a family for years . . . if ever," Lily blurted. "Auror training, see. Not exactly conducive to motherhood . . ."

"There is time," Sev assured her quietly. "If that is what you want. I . . . I am not particularly good with children."

Lily gave a soft little snort. "Good thing you haven't been a prefect, then. I'm not sure about children myself, but I can say that it's not something I want to rush into right now. Better to deal with You-Know-Who first."

"I agree." As he spoke, Sev caught her hand and slipped the ring onto her third finger; it slid down and magically adjusted to fit, the rubies flashing. "Silver for Slytherin, rubies for Gryffindor," he murmured. "A fitting compromise."

"A concord," Lily agreed, looking at the ring with delight. "It's beautiful, love."

"It simply marks the beginning," he assured her. "I am not a man who makes promises lightly, Lily, but I will do all in my power to make you happy."

Lily curled closer to him, whispering in Sev's ear. "You've _always_ had that power. Let's go back to bed."

He laughed, a low sound in the semi-darkness. "My very thoughts precisely."

0-0-0-0-0

In the morning there was a tray on the potions table with toast, tea, sausages and porridge, all steaming. Lily talked Sev into breakfast in bed, and they lingered over it, all too aware of their time together drawing to an end. Lily realized that their clothes had been washed and pressed as well; they were stacked neatly on the yak fur in front of the now dark fireplace.

They bathed together once more, enjoying slow and gentle lovemaking against the tiled wall of the shower, and when it was done Sev dried her off, helping her dress. She shot him a look, but he merely smiled.

"I wish to," was all he replied.

When they were both dressed again, he took her hand and brought it to his chest as he gazed at her. "Thank you for this, Lily. You know me as no-one else does; my temper and pride notwithstanding I love you."

"I love _you_," she spluttered back. "And you haven't got exclusivity on pride and temper, Sev—my hair's red for a reason, or so they tell me."

Lily felt warmed when one of his eyebrows went up at that, and hurried on. "When we step out into the corridor we're both headed back to everything we've still got to deal with. Just promise me that we'll still have each other out there, yes?"

"Yes," he nodded, his hair falling forward. "Although I'd prefer to keep this new . . . bond . . ." he lifted her hand to kiss it, "between us. You do not need the aggravations of Black or Lupin at the moment."

"I don't give a niffler's snout hairs for what either of them think," Lily shot back. "We don't have to be wrapped around each other every free minute of the day, Sev, but I'm not going to lie if they or anyone else asks me what's got me so happy."

Lily loved the dawning comprehension in Sev's black eyes, the way his surprised pleasure gave his lean face a quick, joyous glow.

He cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, discretion is advisable. Rosier and Wilkes are already looking for excuses to make trouble before the end of the year, and the pressure to be recruited into the Death Eaters will intensify. They know what I can do with potions, and they're well-aware of your charms talents."

Lily felt herself growl. "They won't stand a chance with either of us, and doubly that if we stand together, Sev."

"True," he admitted, and Lily pulled him down for a quick kiss, which turned into a slow one full of little moans. She forced herself to pull back and brushed her cheek against his.

"We'll be discreet," she agreed gently. "Yes I know it's the best plan. I just want more time like this. Time for the two of us together."

"It would be," Sev nodded, "a great need, especially now." He looked up and around the room. "Do you hear that? Lily and I will need time here for the rest of this year," he told the walls.

She laughed. "Definitely."

They reluctantly stepped out of the door and out into the corridor of the seventh floor, holding hands and not speaking. Behind them the door vanished, and the quiet all around spoke of a weekend morning.

Lily gave a sigh. "All right. I have to see what mischief is going on in the Common room and make up the bulk of the studying I skived off of, and tell Kitty and Selene I didn't see them at Hogsmeade."

"While _I_ need to finish two scrolls of theory of reverse jinxes, check on several long-term potions, talk to Slughorn about wolfsbane properties and send an owl to Slug and Jiggers for a refill of horned toads," he murmured. "Life returns to normal."

"The responsibilities are what make the rewards that much sweeter," Lily smiled. "I'll be out on the lawn in my usual place this afternoon, and tomorrow I might need to talk to you about why my polyjuice potion didn't turn out quite right."

"And on Friday," Sev picked up the thread, "I may be back here, looking for a room with a door that locks."

"I think I might be looking for that as well," Lily told him, and pulled him into a last, sweet kiss before sauntering off toward the stairs, her steps as quick and light as her heart.

-oo00oo-

Snape watched her go, and when Lily was out of sight, he turned to gaze at the blank wall where the door had been. He stepped over to it, laying a hand on the rough stone walls.

"Thank you," he murmured, then turned away, squaring his shoulders as he headed for the staircase at the other end of the corridor, feeling for the first time that maybe the better strength in life truly did come from love rather than power.

It was something to consider, and Snape found himself wishing the week would hurry by, because Lily would be waiting.

He smiled and strode down the stairs.

end


End file.
